Dark Ages
by JakeDragoon
Summary: One day a Dark Lord by the name of Sinic came to power. Well he turned all of Shipnick from good to bad. Now is a living hell on Shipnick, and they are in need of help.
1. Default Chapter

World: Shipnick  
A world that was covered in lovable fiends, people who never fought, and no need for weapons and magic. Then the Dark Lord Sinic came to power and changed everything

Storyline: One day a Dark Lord by the name of Sinic came to power. Well he turned all of Shipnick from good to bad. Now is a living hell on Shipnick, and they are in need of help.

Well the story starts off with a man named Kin Joko running through the Dark Forest from a pack of fiends called Vartins. Kin runs into a man named Isuri Former. These two then kill the fiends after Isuri hands Kin a Katana. These two then start to talk and decide to destroy the Dark Empire

Later on they meet a white mage named Antina Sigfire. She finds Kin's and Isuri's quest interesting and decides to join them on it. While traveling they learn from a wise man that you need the Golden Warrior to destroy the Dark Empire. It is said that he was frozen in gold when fighting the Dark Beast on the other side of Shipnick. Well this changes their whole quest and they know have also learned by spying on Dark Warriors that Sinic is planning to awake the Dark Beast once again. So now they search forward to find the Golden Warrior before it is to late.

By the time they have reached Golden Rest, they should have met Tiki the Summoner/Black Mage, Slymy the Thief, and Stike the Dark Warrior, but Stike after fighting the party (Stike was guarding the Golden Rest), and they come out of the cave with the Golden Warrior he decides to turn good and help then fight against Lord Sinic.

By the time they have reached Dark Tower and up inside of Lord Sinic's chamber the Dark Beast is now awaken, and the party must destroy Lord Sinic and the Dark Best before the Dark Beast lets out its ultra attack and destroys Shipnick.

Characters:

Name: Lord Sinic  
Age: 29  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: 34lbs Katana  
Bio: A Dark Lord that lived in a black volcano, where he learnt his sword skills and the history of the Dark Beast

Name: Kin Joko  
Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Katana's  
Personality: He doesn't talk much so not much is known about him, so even if you talk to him there is a low chance that he will talk back  
Bio: When he was born his parents put him on an island where he was raised by the Native People, and other than him escaping the island at the age of 16 not much is known about him

Name: Isuri Former  
Age: 36  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Metal Brand Sword  
Personality: Very helpful, Always know what to say at the right time.  
Bio: Unknown

Name: Antina Sigfire  
Age: 19  
Sex: Female  
Weapon: White Staff  
Personality: Kind and caring to all people  
Bio: She grew up in a small town where her mother taught her the way of healing

Name: Tiki  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Dolls  
Personality: A dark boy, who barley communicates to other people  
Bio: Unknown

Name: Slymy  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Weapon Arm Blades  
Personality: A active girl who loves to talk, and a lot more than she should  
Bio: A girl who grew up in a big city, and it gave her a lot more room to steal from other people.

Name: Stike  
Age: 25  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Dark Blades  
Personality: A dark quiet person, always has a tough attitude  
Bio: A server of Lord Sinic, but once he met the party he started to change his ways.

Name: Golden Warrior  
Age: 10000  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Golden Blades  
Personality: N/A  
Bio: N/A


	2. Final Fantasy's Dark Ages Chapter 1: The...

Final Fantasy's Dark Ages Chapter 1: The Run In

_We start our story here in the Dark Forest on Shipnick with young Kin Joko..._

" Stupid Fiends! " yelled Kin as he ran through the forest. " I need some help and fast! "  
Then Kin gets his wish. He runs into a unknown man.  
" Hey man! Watch where you are going! " Yelled Kin  
" Boy don't talk to me like that. I knock you down to where you can't get back up. Now here take this sword and help yourself to some fiend. " Said the unknown man.  
Kin took the Katana from the unknown man and throws it over his shoulder. Then looks at the unknown man as he takes out a Metal Brand Sword.  
" These fiends look easy. I'm sure someone like you can handle them. " Said the unknown man.  
The Unknown man then runs forward and drives his sword downward on the fiend, and killing it as he does. Kin looks at the sword then does the same thing killing the fiend.  
" There now was that so hard? " Asked the unknown man.  
" No but who are you? I don't just talk to little bitches like you. " Said Kin  
" Boy I should kill you for that comment, but I have to keep you alive. You serve a purpose for all of Shipnick. As for my name is Isuri Former, but call me Isuri. " Said Isuri  
Kin straps the sword onto his back.  
" What do you mean I am of some use? And why do you have weapons? They aren't aloud on Shipnick. " Said Kin  
" Kin there is something I need to tell you, but right now you aren't ready for it. I will tell you when I see that you have improved, and as for the weapons. They are used for the dark force and other things that have gone wrong on Shipnick. The dark force is Lord Sinic. " Said Isuri  
" Lord Sinic? Is he that bad that we have to kill him? " asked Kin  
" Yes. All the things that have changed on Shipnick are because of him and the Dark Warriors. I also think that he might raise a power that will become a danger to all of Shipnick. " said Isuri  
Kin takes out the sword again.  
" All right, now you tell me that I have use to Shipnick. I want to know what. " said Kin pointing the sword toward Isuri  
" Kin I can kick your butt and kill you. " said Isuri  
" I'm begging to think that you are all talk. " said Kin  
Kin jumps forward getting read to hit Isuri. Isuri swipes the blade out and blocks himself holding Kin in the air. Isuri puts a hand on Kin's chest.  
" FI MAGRA! "  
A read blast comes out and blows Kin back through the forest and Kin stops after hitting his back onto a tree. The Isuri speeds forward swings the blade downward on Kin and stops an inch away from his face.  
" See what I mean. I could have killed you at any moment and if you thought that spell was strong then you're a wimp. " said Isuri  
" All right, all right. I'll go with you to help out Shipnick like you said before hand. Just never attack me again. " said Kin  
" Well for one you attacked me, and for two... good. Now we just have to get to the next city. We have to buy a Spyplane. It will get us around faster. But I'm not sure if we are going to need more people to help us out in the fight against Lord Sinic. So we are going to stop at every cit and town. We have the chance to buy new weapons and items. Also see what other people might have to say on if Lord Sinic is moving through out Shipnick along with seeing if Lord Sinic has found out what we are trying to do. " said Isuri  
Kin stands up and straps the Katana onto his back.  
" All right lets move to the next city. " said Kin

_Both Kin and Isuri both walk off toward the nearest city to get what they need_


End file.
